Forum:Wikimarkup
Lots of people who just joined this wiki probably have never ever seen another Wikia wiki before. Or anyother wiki. Which means they are not very learned in Wikimarkup. This means that they will most likely not know what to do. However once you learn wikimarkup it will probably the easisest coding language you will ever see. So what the heck is wikimarkup? Wikimarkup is a code which powers wiki's (like this one). Wikimarkup (in my opinion) is the easiest coding launguage you will learn. The style of liinking and creating tables is soooo much different than what you would see in HTML, or Perl. And atleast you won't need so many textbooks to teach you wikimarkup. You just need me to teach you. So lets start Bolds and Italics Text formating is one thing that you can do in Microsoft Office with a click of a button. But here in wikimarkup you will need a brain to format text. In fact formatting text isn't that hard at all. First lets stat with making words italic. So you will type: I am Text You will get this: I am Text Lets try another one. Bold. Bold is basically the same as italic. Type this: I am Text You will get this: I am Text And if you really want to you can make Bold and Italics together.So type this: I am Text And you will get this: I am Text Now you should have noticed that in bold you need Three apostrophies and in italics you need two apostrophies. And in Italic/bold you need five apostropies. Underlines and Sub and Super scripts and Drop capitals Underlines are very very easy. You need to type: I am Text You will get: I am Text Sub scripts are pretty easy along with super scripts. For super script write: I am Super text! You will get: I am Super text! And for sub text you just need to write: I am Sub Text You will get: I am Sub Text Drop caps is a great tool to use. oah, my buddy W is a cool letter. And you will get: oah, my buddy W is a cool letter. Text Color Text color makes text look more flashy and makes it stand out more. For colored text type: This is red text You will get: This is red text To add a back ground to the text write: This is red text with a black background And you will get: This is red text with a black background Hyperlinks. Internal and external Hyperlinks can be made by anybody in a milisecond. It is way to simple. To make a hyperlink type this: Page name It will come out as: Page name Due to the fact that the page: Page name exists it will come out as a blue hyperlink. If it doesn't exist it will come out red. You can change the text that appears on a hyperlink like this: Algamicagrat And it was come out as: Algamicagrat External hyperlinks are the same thing except you use one [ instead of two [[ in the front and end. You can change how an external hyperlink appears just as you change how internal hyperlinks appear. Making Lists A list is very simple. For a bullet list type: *Item One *Item Two **Sub Item It will come out as: *Item One *Item Two **Sub Item And for a number list do exactly the same thing except instead of a * use #. Headers There are 3 types of headers. Big Header. Or Header two Medium Header. Or header three And the puny one. Header four For header two write this. Big Header. Or Header two For header 3 write this: Medium Header. Or header three And for header 4 write this: And the puny one. Header four Images Images are simple. Simple write: But if you don't like the thumbletains part just simple type: NOTE:The 000 part must be turned into a number atleast 100. Tables To make a table type: It'll come out as: Templates